


You Remind Me of Someone

by Alecard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecard/pseuds/Alecard
Summary: Nami notices the similarities between Sanji and Bel-mère.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	You Remind Me of Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed a lot of similar traits between Sanji and Bel-mère, and I want to see that explored more. Also, as stated in the tags, this is a platonic relationship. Yes, I do ship Nami and Sanji, but there are too many fanfics of Nami being in a romantic relationship. Sometimes, I just want to see her paling around with her friends!

Nami wanted to move on from the past. Wanted to let it go and focus on the present. She had a new life now, one very different and more enjoyable than her old one.

So it was incredibly frustrating when she would have nightmares about it.

She leaned on the railing and stared at the distant clouds. The sun was peeking out from the horizon, creating hues of pinks, blues, and a deep purple where once the sky was dark.

Nami referred to any dreams bringing up the past as nightmares, but if she were to explain this one to someone, most would describe it as a good dream.

Nojiko and Nami were playing in the grove. They were chasing and toppling over one another, their high-pitched laughs carrying through the air. They see Genzo walking towards the house with a cheery smile on his face, waving. When he reaches the girls, he asks for Bell-mère. Nojiko and Nami never had to call her name to find her; they merely had to look above the tops of the trees and let the smoke from her cigarette reveal herself. Spotting the smoke, they run towards Bell-mère’s location. She was shoveling compost under the plants. She looks up at them and smiles. Despite the dirt and sweat on her face, her smile makes her face glow like that of an angel. And the dream ends.

Nami sighed. She looked over at her tangerine trees and did a double-take. A trail of smoke was coming from behind them. 

She knew it was not Bell-mère. It was probably Sanji picking tangerines for breakfast. In fact, she was sure it was Sanji.

But still, she had to see.

As she had figured, Sanji stood there with a partially-filled basket of tangerines. He looked up at Nami and got a big smile on his face.

“Good morning Nami, dear! It’s wonderful seeing your lovely face so early in the day!” Nami hadn’t seemed to register his words, for she didn’t respond and continued staring at him.

Sanji turned towards her and asked, “Nami, are you okay?” That snapped her out of her daze.

“Ah, yes! I just,” she looked back to the horizon and frowned slightly. “Thought I saw something.”

She was being stupid. Of course Bell-mère wouldn’t be there. Why did she even bother looking? What would she even have done if by some divine miracle it was Bell-mère?

Sanji stood there watching her, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he set the basket down on the side closest to Nami and went back to picking tangerines.

Nami turned back to Sanji, her brain on the brink of a realization she couldn’t quite figure out. She walked over to him and began collecting tangerines as well.

As she worked, Nami’s mind kept coming back to the smoke trail. She didn’t understand why, though. Yes, Sanji and Bell-mère both smoked, but so do millions of other people. Why was this still on her mind? She didn’t even want to think about it anymore. She just wanted to move on. She wanted to live her life in the now, without constantly thinking about the past.

Yet, this seemed like one of those thoughts that wouldn’t go away unless dealt with, so she dealt with it.

Nami glanced over at Sanji. He was so delicate with the tangerines whenever he picked them, like they were a treasure (which, Nami supposed, they were). Bell-mère would just yank them off the stem, though why she was comparing the two, she wasn’t sure.

Sanji noticed her looking at him- to Nami’s embarrassment- and smiled at her. That’s when it hit her just how much Bell-mère and Sanji had in common.

Most of the time, Sanji wore this big, goofy smile on his face. But there were other moments- when he wasn’t acting all love-struck- that he had such a sweet, caring smile like Bell-mère’s.

Everyone on board knew how much Sanji despised food wasting. If any of the boys give him a plate that still has crumbs on it, he will stuff those crumbs down their throats and scold them. He would never do that to Nami, but she already knows not to waste food. Bell-mère did the same thing to her.

Bell-mère used flirting as a way to get what she wanted. Sanji mostly did it for other reasons, but Nami’s seen him swoon the female traders in markets to get lower prices on items- much to her delight.

Adding up these similarities, Nami realized how much of Bell-mère she saw in Sanji. She knew they weren’t one and the same. There were lots of differences between them (The thought of Bell-mère having the same personality as Sanji made her very uncomfortable.). But it did explain why she had come to care about him so quickly.

“Nami, dear, are you sure you’re okay?” She had been staring at Sanji the entire time.

Nami smiled and said, “Yes. You just remind me of someone.”

“Oh?” Nami picked up the now-full basket.

“Let me help you with these.” Sanji smiled and nodded. As they made their way to the kitchen, Nami and Sanji brainstormed meal plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Family being family :')
> 
> Bell-mère being big on not wasting food is not canon in One Piece, it's just my personal headcanon.


End file.
